1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to business processes, and more particularly to leveraging path information to generate predictions for parallel business processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An execution path of a business process instance refers to the sequence of tasks executed in that instance. Consider, for example, an execution trace of an instance having execution paths that influence the outcome of decision points in a process. Suppose that users wish to know (both intermediate and final) outcomes of an instance of such a business process as the instance is executing. In this scenario, the path is modeled as an attribute to train a predictive model. The predictive model can be used to predict outcomes for an instance of the process. However, there are several choices on how to represent the path attribute. Selecting an appropriate model to represent the path attribute impacts the accuracy and efficiency of other processes that rely on the path representation.